falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Lucas Simms
|modspecial = |rarity = |tag skills = |level =6→10 (player level x2) |derived = |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps allies |hair color =Dark brown |eye color =Dark brown |hairstyle =HairAfricanAmericanBase |head add ons=BeardFull EyebrowM |height =1.00 |factions =MegatonCrimaFaction MegatonLucasSimmsFaction MegatonResidentFaction |class =SoldierLeader |combat style=Default |GECK race =AfricanAmerican |baseid = (Megaton) (Sacred Bog hallucination) |refid = (Megaton) (Sacred Bog) }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= |content6= }} Lucas Simms is the sheriff and mayor of Megaton in 2277. Background Simms was born in 2236. He grew up in Megaton and understands what it takes to survive and thrive in the wasteland. Big and imposing yet warm and friendly, Lucas won his position by a unanimous vote of the people of Megaton (most of whom genuinely love the guy). He serves as mayor, sheriff, judge, and just about any other position that's needed. It's also no secret around Megaton that he is fulfilling a childhood cowboy fantasy, after his father read him stories as a child. He named his son Harden after the Old West outlaw John Wesley Harden. Simms is also a member of a secret society known only as "the Regulators."Fallout 3 Official Game Guide He often contests the title of mayor with Colin Moriarty. While Moriarty claims Megaton to be "his city," Megaton's other citizens agree that Simms is the real mayor. Simms, who despises Moriarty, warns the player of talking to Moriarty, and tells the same to his son. In 2277, Sheriff Simms foiled an ill-conceived raid on Megaton by a band of raiders headquartered at Springvale Elementary School. During the conflict, Simms shot and killed the raiders' leader, Boppo. By 2297, his son Harden became the sheriff of Megaton.Afterword - Moira Brown: "Just shipped out another crate of survival guides, and the caravans just can't seem to get enough of them. Sheriff Simms says they've really put Megaton on the map—pretty ironic, since I've had to redraw that map about a million times since the first edition came out 20 years ago." While drunk, Harden often claims that the Lone Wanderer was responsible for his father's death.Afterword - Moira Brown: "Heck, if you get Simms drunk, he'll tell you that his dad died because of the Wanderer, even though he saved the town." Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * The Power of the Atom: The player character can choose to disarm the bomb, in which case Simms rewards them, or they can choose to blow up the town for Mister Burke and Allistair Tenpenny. The Lone Wanderer can also choose to report Burke's intentions to Simms, which leads to a showdown between the two men in Moriarty's Saloon, in which the Lone Wanderer must kill Mister Burke or Burke will kill Simms. Effects of player's actions * If Lucas is killed, there are unique dialogue choices with Manya, Leo Stahl and Harden. * If the Lone Wanderer chooses to tell Lucas about Burke's plot, it is possible for them to save Simms by killing Burke before he gets to shoot Simms. This also spawns a dialogue choice of Lucas commenting on how he "must be getting slow", and he will thank the player character for saving his life. * If the Lone Wanderer chooses to tell him about their plan of detonating the bomb, he will turn hostile along with every other Megaton settler. * If the player character chooses not to save him and then kills Burke, the player character receives positive Karma and has the option of looting both of their bodies with no additional negative Karma. They can then receive the reward for disarming the bomb from Lucas's son, Harden. Inventory Notes The Strength Bobblehead is found inside his residence. Notable quotes * * * * * * Appearances Lucas Simms appears in Fallout 3, and Fallout Shelter. Behind the scenes * Simms' welcoming speech mirrors Marcus' first speech to the Chosen One in Fallout 2 when the player is wearing a vault suit. ** Simms: I'll be damned, you're from that vault, Vault 101. *chuckles* I ain't seen one of those jumpsuits in a long time. ** Marcus: Well, what the hell. I haven’t seen one of those outfits for a long, long time. Takes me back. * You can insult him by saying "nice hat, Calamity Jane," a reference to the cowgirl Calamity Jane. * Lucas Simms is the name of a character in Walker, Texas Ranger portrayed by Haley Joel Osment. Bugs * Like all Fallout 3 NPCs, Simms may disappear or die. Check Recovering missing NPC in Fallout 3 for help. * When Mister Burke kills Lucas, a floating blood splatter can sometimes be found walking the same path that he once did. It can cause the game to freeze and you will need to restart the console. * Rarely, even though you kill Burke before he kills Lucas, the latter may still die. He will simply walk out of the saloon and collapse. * On rare occasions, Lucas Simms may follow you out of Megaton and stay behind you regardless of where you travel to. However, he is not hostile, although his health bar does show and he is wielding his gun. Gallery FO3SimmsNoHat.png|Lucas without his hat Lucas Simms' House.jpg|Sheriff Lucas Simms' house Simms Burke conflict.jpg|Simms attempting to arrest Mr. Burke Mr. Burke draws down on Lucas Simms.jpg|Mister Burke killing Lucas Simms FO3PLLucasSimms.png|Lucas with pale face is in the form of a hallucination in the Point Lookout FO3PLLucasSimmsNoHat.png References Category:Megaton characters Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Fallout Shelter characters de:Lucas Simms es:Lucas Simms fi:Lucas Simms fr:Lucas Simms it:Lucas Simms hu:Lucas Simms pl:Lucas Simms pt:Lucas Simms ru:Лукас Симмс uk:Лукас Сіммс